


No Doubt

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Torchwood RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: A tender moment in the Barrowman-Gill household
Relationships: John Barrowman/Scott Gill
Kudos: 10





	No Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> This came from me listening to _John Barrowman Swings Cole Porter_ once too many times. And from discussions [here](http://travels-in-time.livejournal.com/39164.html) and [here](http://travels-in-time.livejournal.com/39729.html) about comments made by John in a recent interview. The song is _Do I Love You_ by Cole Porter and every time I hear it it just feels like John’s singing it to Scott.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/19878.html) on 7 September 2007. Unbeta'd.

The door crashes open and the familiar cry rings out, "Honey, I’m home!" followed by sung snatches of _Anything Goes_ as John hangs up his coat and makes his way into the living room.

Scott groans a little (_Oh dear, hyper husband!_), then smiles because it’s what he loves and comes out of the kitchen to receive the exuberant kiss John always welcomes him with.

"Good day at work, dear?" he murmurs, lips against John’s, and he feels John’s grin.

"Wonderful day!" he says, whirling away again, too full of energy to stay still for more than a moment.

This time Scott groans out loud, but this time it’s only in jest. "Who’ve you been snogging on set today?" he demands in a pained voice.

Blue eyes twinkle at him and an impish smile plays on John’s lips as he plucks up one of the glasses of wine Scott set out ready on the table and takes a long sip without answering.

Scott tries not to get distracted by watching John’s throat as he swallows, and fails miserably.

"No snogging today, then?" he teases, when he can speak again. "That’s a relief!"

"Hey! Burn and Eve get to do loads more snogging than I do." John’s pretending to be hurt, all pouts and wide blue eyes. "It’s so not fair!"

Scott rolls his eyes and John sets down his glass, comes in close and puts his hands round Scott’s waist. "You’re not doubting me, are you? Not thinking I'd _rather_ be snogging someone who's not you?"

Scott looks into those clear blue eyes and smiles. "Never."

"Just as well. Don’t know what more I could do to convince you." John starts to sing.

_"Do I love you, do I?_  
Doesn't one and one make two?  
Do I love you, do I?  
Does July need a sky of blue?" 

Scott stands a little stiffly, because even after all these years he still can’t quite believe this amazing man belongs to him and he still feels a little shy, a little – unworthy – when John starts to proclaim his love in song.

_"Would I miss you, would I?_  
If you ever should go away?  
If the sun should desert the day,  
What would life be?" 

Scott pulls John in against him, and bends a little to rest his chin on John’s shoulder. John sings more softly into his ear as they start to dance slowly round, and Scott snuggles in, listening to the warm, rich, passionate voice of the man he loves.

_"Will I leave you never?_  
Could the ocean leave the shore?  
Will I worship you forever?  
Isn't heaven for evermore?  
Do I love you, do I?  
Oh, my dear, it's so easy to see…" 

Scott jerks briefly as John’s hands slip sneakily down to his arse, and he presses in even closer.

_"Don't you know I do?_  
Don't I show you I do,  
Just as you love me." 

"Got it?" John murmurs against his ear, and Scott pulls back enough to grin mischievously down at him.

"Never doubted you," he says, and sees the beginnings of amusement at his deliberate misquote in John’s eyes. "Never will."


End file.
